Sinestesia
by Aurora Execution87
Summary: Los seres humanos somos sinestésicos. A través de eso podemos ser capaces de encontrar a la persona destinada, porque en su voz se forman los lazos. Entre dos personas, uno sentirá un aroma al escuchar la voz de su alma gemela, la otra podrá ver su color. (WinterIron. Soulmate)


Pequeño OS que se me ocurrió. Espero puedan disfrutarlo :)

Oh no me olvido de festejar el centenario del bello soldado con el cerebro licuado xD

S Dnem Rozhdeniya Buchanan!

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Stan Lee, Marvel y todos aquellos que posean derechos sobre estos.**

* * *

Lo había visto en un sueño. Había observado una _voz_. De pie sobre un llano blanco que se extendía en el infinito, sólo él, el fondo inmaculado, las ondas rojas y destellantes relámpagos dorados que flotaban a su alrededor. No era una voz suave, pero si amistosa, no titubeaba, por el contrario rebosaba audacia. Sugestiva y demandante. Lleva escondida, sin embargo, un grito desolador.

Se mueven las ondas, mezclándose con los destellos dorados que a veces superan en intensidad ese rojo tan llamativo y único. Le rodean, una ríe, el otro llora. Ambos forman tan extraña e hipnotizaste voz.

 _Su_ voz.

Sonríe mientras trata de alcanzarla. Quiere amalgamar las ondas y los destellos, quiere esculpirlas para dar a conocer el rostro tras esa voz, descubrir al fin _su otra mitad._ Pero nunca la llega a tocar.

James despierta inquieto, con la vista de una tienda malgastada como techo, con el viento tratando de colarse sobre los miles de parches que posee, y tarda unos instantes para volver a ser consciente de dónde estaba. No se mueve perdiendo sus ojos oceánicos en el descolorido pedazo de tela, tan austero y sin sentido. Sus ojos se entornan frunciendo un poco su ceño cuando la voz retumba en sus oídos, casi parecía estar a su lado, susurrándole;

«¿Al menos los recuerdas?»

Y por un instante la tienda se llena de ondas rojas, pero sobre todo de esos destellos dorados que parecen embravecidos. Bucky traga en seco, con un sentimiento pútrido en el pecho, un dolor insoportable que no entiende pero que desea que desaparezca de una vez, la respiración se le acelera, cuando los destellos se mueven vertiginosos muy cerca de su rostro, y la voz zumba nuevamente en su oído, pero esta vez le acompaña una monstruosa presión sobre su cuello, el tacto es frío, y le corta la respiración, junto con el dolor estallando al fin, mientras derrama lágrimas silenciosas.

«¿Al menos los recuerdas?»

¡¿A quiénes?!

La presión sede, pero su pecho se contrae cuando la sensación de estar cayendo al vacío le hace gritar. James se incorpora de un salto, cuando todo a su alrededor vuelve a la normalidad, su respiración agitada le exige por oxígeno, de rodillas abre su tienda para arrojarse al césped, dado grandes bocanadas, el aire atraviesa alocado por sus pulmones, se llevó una mano al cuello, el dolor parece demasiado real para una simple alucinación. Sus puños se crispan, con la angustia formando un nudo en su estómago, James rompe en llanto aterrado cuando las ondas rojizas y los destellos dorados se mezclan al fin, dando paso a la más perfecta mirada que hubiera visto en su vida. Unos ojos que lo observan a él en completa desesperación. Sacudió su cabeza tratando de espantar esa mirada, pero le fue imposible, le llamaban, dejando en su corazón una espina que comenzaba a sangrar. Bucky elevó su rostro húmedo de sus lágrimas, clavando la vista en la luna y sus ojos se abrieron desquiciados cuando la vio, una ráfaga que tiñó la luna de carmesí.

Era una Guerra, una muy diferente a la que vivía. Una Guerra para la que no estaba preparado.

«¡No lo permitas!»

James cayó inconsciente finalmente, comprendiendo que había encontrado los colores de su alma gemela. Pero… ¿cómo era eso posible?

••

La vida puede ser bastante mierda cuando se lo propone. Tony de eso sabe demasiado. Para nadie era secreta la obsesión que Stark llevaba por encontrar esa _alma gemela_ de la que el mundo le ha hablado desde su nacimiento. Porque él podía ser el más extravagante ser sobre la faz de la Tierra, dotado de una mente soberbia, y un extraño sentido del humor, ingeniero y vanguardista; un futurista para el mundo. Pero en el fondo seguía siendo el joven que creció con el deseo inconcluso de su madre viéndolo unido a su alma gemela. María no era perfecta, pero Tony tampoco hubiera deseado otra madre mejor, al fin y al cabo, él no era perfecto tampoco. Aunque el resto de las personas no necesitaban saber eso.

María había muerto, y con ella, una gran parte de sus esperanzas. Los años y las voces insípidas e incoloras terminaron por enterrar ese sueño. Tony dejó esos deseos atrás, tratando de ocultarlos bajo un encanto para el cual había sido innato. No podía mostrar el verdadero rostro del dolor, ese que resguardaba bajo llave en su interior. Ese sentimiento desolado de saber que, entre los millones de seres en el mundo, entre todas esas personas, él… él no era digno de ninguna.

Anthony Stark pensó que podía vivir con ello, que no era el único caso que, pasados los cuarenta años, aún no había visto el _color_ de su alma gemela. ¡Cuánto hubiera dado por que la voz de Pepper le regalase un arcoíris! Siempre se la imaginó de un color verde. Porque el verde representaba lo estable y natural en el mundo, la fortaleza… la esperanza. Y no se había equivocado, cuando Rhodey le había dicho que Pepper brillaba cual esmeralda.

Saber que la mujer que había amado era, en realidad, el alma gemela de su mejor amigo fue un golpe del que no pudo reponerse tan fácil, sobre todo porque el moreno lo ocultó mucho tiempo para no herirlo. Claro que él podía fingir magistralmente y enmascarar el dolor otra vez, regalando, eso sí, su auténtica sonrisa y felicidad a ellos dos. Tenía muchos defectos, pero no era egoísta.

Luego llegó él. El hombre que había permanecido en su retina desde que tenía memoria. La leyenda que se levantaba una vez más, ésta vez, para luchar a su lado. El corazón de Tony saltó en su pecho, iluminando una vez más las ilusiones « _Stark_ » pero su voz fue tan vacía como el hueco en su interior. Fue suficiente. Tony bajó los brazos.

••

 _—_ _¿Y qué color es papá?_

 _—_ _¡Oh! Tu padre no es un color para mí cariño, es un aroma._

 _—_ _¿Un aroma?—el pequeño observó confundido a su madre, en sus ojos parecía pintarse decepción—¿Entonces papá no es tu alma gemela?_

 _María acarició los cabellos de su niño, sonriendo de manera encantadora;—Claro que lo es, una parte ve y la otra siente, Tony ¿Comprendes?_

 _—_ _No._

 _—_ _Sinestesia. Los seres humanos somos sinestésicos. A través de eso podemos ser capaces de encontrar a la persona destinada, porque en su voz se forman los lazos. Entre dos personas, uno sentirá un aroma al escuchar la voz de su alma gemela, la otra podrá ver su color._

 _—_ _Suena fantástico—dijo el niño con los ojos ilusionados._

 _—_ _Lo es cariño, y cuando tú tengas edad para armar un lazo, esa persona te encontrará. Los lazos son demasiado fuertes, y por más obstáculos que encuentres en el camino, aunque pienses que es demasiado el dolor y tengas la necesidad de bajar los brazos, debes recordar que al final te guiará a esa persona, es tu destino Tony. Tu felicidad._

••

Pero el destino puede ser una mierda en ocasiones. Quizá lo único que lamentaría al final de su vida, es haber decepcionado a su madre por ser indigno de tener una persona destinada para él. No valía la pena perderse en una quimera que lo único que le regresaba era dolor.

Se concentró en ser un Vengador, en luchar y reparar parte de los daños que no había sido consciente de provocar, perdido en la infructuosa búsqueda de una persona que no existía. Demasiados años ciego mientras su nombre destruía ciudades enteras. Ya no más.

Él era Iron Man, era un Vengador y tenía a su lado personas a las que consideraba su familia. No necesitaba nada más.

Es una pena que las mentiras nunca duran lo necesario para creérselas.

Su perfecto mundo colapsó sobre sus pies, abriendo grietas que les fue imposible rellenar. Tony se encontró sólo… la vida, jodida como era, le había golpeado el estómago hasta dejarlo sin aliento.

Lo supo, cuando el ambiente se llenó de un intoxicante aroma a sándalo. La paz en su interior contrastó con el escenario frente a él.

••

James se hubiera reído a carcajadas y palmeado la espalda de quien sea que estuviera a su lado para decir sin palabras, lo gracioso – e irónico – de todo lo que ocurría. Pero el miedo le paralizó todas sus terminales nerviosas, cuando, de pie junto a su amigo de casi un siglo, escuchó la voz que desató en su universo, las ondas rojizas y destellos dorados, tan nítidos y feroces como la mirada del hombre frente a él: su alma gemela.

El jodido Anthony Stark.

Cada ficha en su interior encajó perfectamente, comprendiendo al fin esos sueños que le torturaron en el pasado así como en sus sueños criogénicos. Dio un paso hacia atrás, con el rostro descolorido, Steve frunció el ceño y lo observó con una interrogante, James apretó sus labios evitando delatarse ante el genio, no era momento de titubear, luego, después de todo ese absurdo, enfrentaría al castaño de una vez. No iba a permitir que se apartara de él. La culpa lo comía por dentro.

Concentrarse en la lucha fue una tarea titánica cuando tenía las ondas y destellos seduciéndolo a cada instante ¡¿Es que acaso Stark nunca cerraba la boca?!

••

Steve carraspeó al ver que ninguno hizo movimiento alguno. Estaba feliz de ver a Tony de su lado nuevamente, si bien quedaba el asunto de los acuerdos, Steve era entusiasta por naturaleza, ellos habían forjado una amistad demasiado fuerte como para quebrarla. Después de un momento su ceño se frunció, y su intuición le dijo que algo no estaba del todo bien.

Tony, ansioso como nunca estuvo en su vida, fue el primero en hablar.

—¿Cómo…?—claro que ante el estupor, nada parecía coherente en su mente.

—Tuve un sueño—dijo Bucky, tanto Steve como Tony lo observaron sin comprender. Tony deseaba que el aroma desapareciera, pues sentía que su cuerpo estaba reaccionando al llamado del lazo—, hace muchos años. Creo que quisiste advertirme de alguna manera, no sé cómo es que sucedió… se supone que los lazos no se forman de ésta manera.

—¿Lazos?—esta vez fue Steve quien habló y sus ojos se agrandaron hasta lo imposible cuando vio la respuesta en la mirada acongojada de su amigo—Bucky, ¿tú y Tony…?

—Somos almas gemelas—dijo Stark y el silencio cayó como una lluvia de plomo.

James arrojó el arma que tenía en sus manos, dejando atrás también a un atónito y hasta cierto punto, roto Steve, y caminó hasta quedar frente al genio, con sus ojos serios y decididos lo tomó del rostro delineando con sus pulgares la comisura de esos labios, sin apartar un segundo la mirada del océano rojo y dorado que era su destino. Había una Guerra que terminar aún y una verdad que debía destapar, pero en ese momento nada le importaba más que poder besarlo al fin. James sintió que sus piernas flaqueaban cuando los ojos castaños se cristalizaron y una sonrisa tímida se formó en el rostro hermoso de Tony. Una lágrima se escurrió por este, James juró que sería la última.

—Perdóname por no salvarlos, por no salvarla a ella…

Tony contuvo el aliento, y una opresión le aplastó el pecho, pero antes de que pudiera comprender el significado de esas palabras, la batalla se libró y la verdad terminó de mostrar su cara.

« _Es tu destino Tony. Tu felicidad»_

 _••_

—Quédate quieto, o no terminaré jamás.

—No te quejes, te encanta que te toque—Tony bufó.

—Eres imposible Buchanan.

—Pero me amas—dijo sonriendo como un niño malicioso. El castaño entornó sus ojos y le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Quizá sea cierto.

—No puedes vivir sin mí—rebatió el soldado, mientras mantenía la sonrisa y se acercaba al rostro del genio, robándole un beso.

—Ya quisieras… ¡Listo! Como nuevo.—Bucky no disminuyó su sonrisa, mientras movía su renovado brazo, era increíblemente flexible y más liviano que el anterior.—Ahora debemos hablar de esa manía tuya de arruinar casa prótesis que diseño en batalla, deberías considerar utilizar la armadura que te diseñé.

—Anthony, son sólo rasguños propios del combate y no me meteré en eso… ahora bien—James tomó entre sus brazos al genio, Tony no se quejó, acomodándose en el regazo del mayor.—¿En qué estábamos?

Tony se estremeció cuando los labios de James rozaron su cuello y mentón. El aroma a sándalo aún lo sentía con intensidad, experimentando una ligera vibración en su esqueleto cuando se dejaba consumir por él. Toda su vida había buscado una voz que desatara un arcoíris en su mundo, pero sentir el aroma de Bucky era infinitamente mejor. Sus manos se aferraron a la camisa del soldado, haciéndose puños. Cuando las manos de James le rodearon protectoramente, Tony escondió el rostro en su cuello, el corazón desbocado dentro de él.

Había tirado la toalla muchos años atrás, decidido que no importaba que el mundo le restregara en el rostro el hecho de no poseer un alma gemela. Que le señalaran como el indigno que es, y resonaran las burlas.

Y ahora, contra todo pronóstico, contra el peor escenario posible, había hallado al fin su otra mitad, había encontrado el final a ese camino pedregoso, cargado de obstáculos – demasiados – pero logró vencerlos a todos. James acarició sus cabellos con su mano de metal, la que poseía en su muñeca un hermoso grabado en tonos rojos y dorados del simbólico infinito, la manera única en que Tony le demostraba su amor. Besó los labios de su pareja, su compañero para toda la vida.

Tony era fortaleza. Era poder, era pasión, agresividad, valor e increíblemente impulsivo. Su mirada, mezcla de las ondas rojizas y de esos increíbles destellos dorados así lo demuestran. Tony es, en definitiva, todo lo que necesita.

* * *

 _ **Notas:** Sinestesia: es la asimilación conjunta o interferencia de varios tipos de sensaciones de diferentes sentidos en un mismo acto perceptivo. Una persona sinestésica puede, por ejemplo, oír colores, ver sonidos, y percibir sensaciones gustativas al tocar un objeto con una textura determinada._

 _Bueno, espero sinceramente que haya sido de su agrado. Sin más que agregar, será hasta la próxima._

 _Gracias por leer._


End file.
